The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by LoveableTurtle
Summary: Austin Moon lives to piss Ally Dawson off, but Ally gives as good as she gets. To everyone else, it's obvious why, but they just don't see it. When Austin goes too far and Ally snaps, will they be able to put it all behind them or will their complicated relationship crumble for good? One shot. WARNING; lots of swearing and some dirty talk, not quite M but not for younger readers!


**The Thin Line between Love and Hate**

Austin POV

"Fuck you, Moon!" Ally yelled over her shoulder. I laughed. She looks so hot when she's angry.

"You know you want to!" I retorted cockily. I know; I was just pissing her off more. But I couldn't help it; pissing her off was like taking heroin. Unhealthy, but addictive.

You see, since we started at the same high school three years ago, I've had a thing with her. It was the way she walked in, so completely content and confident in herself. She's not exactly popular or anything, but everyone knows her and she speaks to everyone. But there was something about that, the way she was so different from all the other girls, that really got me going. I couldn't resist trying my hardest to piss her off.

At first it was stupid, petty things like hiding her and sticking signs to her back. I knew it annoyed her, but she shrugged it off. Then I did the unforgiveable; I embarrassed her in front of her crush.

Ally never got nervous, ever. It wasn't that she thought she was better than everyone else; it was just that she knew that no-one else was better than her. She judged everyone as her equal, so had no reason to be afraid of them.

So when I saw her talking to Dallas, the captain of the football team, I knew from the way she was fidgeting and mumbling, sometimes even tripping over her words, that she liked the guy. I felt strange; sort of angry, although I wasn't sure why. He was obviously trying to flirt with her, but she was messing it all up.

"Hey Ally, you could try to be a little more subtle." I called as I walked over. She turned to look at me, and I saw a flash of annoyance on her face.

"Subtle? Why?" she asked warily. I smirked.

"Because it's so obvious that you want to jump this guy. You might as well have a sign over your head saying 'Dallas, take me now!'" I said. Her face went red and she stared at me in shock. Dallas coughed awkwardly.

"Erm, I'm going to go…see you around Ally." He said awkwardly, practically running away down the hall. I felt bad; I hadn't meant to completely screw it up. I was about to apologise, but when Ally turned back to glare at me, she looked so hot I just couldn't.

"What is your problem?" she hissed at me. I shrugged.

"Just thought I would let you know. No-one likes the smell of desperation, Ally; and you were stinking of it."

"I-Why-You…why do you hate me?" she asked me, exasperated. I laughed.

"I don't hate you; I just like pissing you off. You're hot when you're angry." I told her honestly. She scowled at me, and that was when I realised I had gone too far. She was going to hate me for this for a long time. So I decided to keep messing with her.

This time, for example, I had grabbed her drink as I walked past her lunch table. Her head snapped up, and she glared at me.

"Give me my drink back, Moon." She said warningly. I opened the lid and took a big gulp.

"Ahh. Refreshing." I sighed, wiping my lips and grinning at her. She lunged for it, but I was too quick for her. Unfortunately, the sudden movement caused the lemonade to spill out of the bottle and cover my hand.

"Ha. You deserved that. Now give me my drink back." She said, standing up and looking serious. I could see the amusement in her eyes, and I think that was what made me do it.

"Sure thing, sexy." I replied, winking at her, and started to hand the drink to her. When she went to take it, however, I moved my hand up and tipped it out over her head. She gasped, jumping to the side away from me.

"Moon! You dickhead!" she screeched. We were outside, so I wasn't worried about teachers.

"Sorry. My hand slipped." I said, smirking. She turned around, grabbed her pasta, and before I knew it she had shoved it, container and all, into my face. I let it fall to the floor, glaring at her disbelievingly.

"Oh, you did not just do that." I hissed. She shrugged, smiling like she was proud of herself. She went to move away but I grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me, Moon." She said, trying to sound menacing, but I just found it sexy.

"I'm getting a little tired of your bossiness, Dawson. 'Give me my drink back', 'let go of me'." I mocked her, impersonating her voice. She scowled.

"I don't sound like that. And I'm not bossy, I just want you to let go of me, dickhead." She half-shouted. I laughed.

"You're going to have to come up with some better insults, Dawson. You've called me that twice now." I said, chuckling. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, if the shoe fits…" she muttered, trying to pull her arm out of my grip. I pulled her closer and grabbed her other arm, holding them above her head so she couldn't move. She gasped and her eyes widened as I pulled her body closer to mine. I was aware that we had an audience, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that our bodies were touching, and she was glaring at me and right then she was the sexiest girl I had ever laid eyes on. It took all I had not to start ripping her clothes off right there.

"It'd have to be a big shoe, since I have big feet. And you know what they say about the size of a guy's feet…" I said, waggling my eyebrows at her. She grimaced, disgusted, and tried to wriggle away from me. I just held on tighter.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody, wants to know about how big your feet or…other body parts are." She muttered angrily. I smirked cockily.

"Sure you do, Ally. Why don't you just admit it; you want me." She rolled her eyes and started wriggling again. I relished the feeling of her body moving against mine, and I knew I would be dreaming about that tonight. Not that she needed to know that.

"It's true, I do want you." She confessed. My eyes widened and I was so shocked I let go of her arms. She stumbled backwards, rubbing her arms where I had gripped her a little tightly. Everyone within hearing distance was holding their breath, shocked at the admission.

"You-you-what?" I gasped. She smirked.

"I want you-to curl up and die." She finished. Everyone was silent for a second, and then they burst out laughing. If I was that kind of guy, I would have been embarrassed. But I just grinned.

"And I want you to curl up in my bed. Naked. Without any covers…" I muttered. People laughed more, and Ally blushed.

"In your dreams." She retorted. I smiled.

"Definitely." I licked my lips and she groaned.

"Why are you such a pervert?" she asked, exasperated.

"You're only saying that because my dirty talk turns you on." I said, stepping towards her. She stepped back automatically, but I could tell she wasn't afraid.

"Actually, it makes me sick. You make me sick."

"You're just saying that to hide the fact that you dream about me naked. Every. Single. Night." Taking a step towards her with each of those last three words. She stepped backwards, away from me, until her back hit the wall. She was breathing hard, and I imagined it was because I was right; she did want me. But I knew, deep down, that it was just because she was so angry.

"Actually, I think it's you who dreams about me naked. Every. Single. Night." She mocked me, moving her face closer to mine with each word. I was so tempted to close the gap, to let our lips finally meet in a long-awaited kiss, but I knew that it would ruin everything. So instead, I leant a little closer to her, and her eyes widened in panic. I moved closer still, and…licked her nose.

"Eurgh!" she screeched, shoving me away and wiping her nose. I collapsed in a fit of laughter, and so did Dez. Trish, Cassidy and Mindy, (Ally's friends), were giggling too, but I could tell they were trying to hold it in.

"Did you think I was going to kiss you?" I choked out. She glared at me.

"I was momentarily terrified that you were going to kiss me, yes. In fact, I think the 'nose licking' was a much better deal. So thanks, Austin." She answered, walking back over to her table and grabbing her stuff. She looked at her friends and they all grabbed their stuff and got up to leave with her.

"No problem. If you ever require my services again, please give me a ring. I'd be happy to lick you again…anywhere you want." I said suggestively. She gagged.

"I'm sure you'd love it, but torture is illegal." I chuckled.

"Torture is a strong word. I think you'd enjoy it." I told her. She had already started walking away.

"Fuck you, Moon." She yelled over her shoulder.

"You know you want to!" I retorted cockily. She scoffed.

"Sure I do. Just as much as I want to get a tattoo on my eyeball." She replied sarcastically. I just laughed, and then the bell rang. Our little 'war' was over; for now.

…

Ally POV

I don't know how, and I don't know why, but Austin fucking Moon knows exactly how to get under my skin. I hate him; I absolutely positively fucking hate him! Ever since we first started school he's had it in for me. It's not your typical bullying, and I have no doubt that I give as good as I get. But no matter what I say or do, he just keeps taunting me, purposely trying to make me flip.

Every time we fight, he gets more and more, well…gross. This was definitely the worst though. Usually he just makes disgusting innuendos, but this time…it's like he actually means what he says. And the way he pulled me so our bodies were touching, and the way he looked at me when he was saying some of that stuff….I get the feeling that he means it. Which scares me. A lot.

"Oh my God, Ally! You guys were practically dry-humping each other in the middle of the field!" Trish gasped as soon as we were out of earshot. I grimaced at her choice of words; that was the last thing I needed to hear.

"Trust me, Trish; I would never even consider doing anything remotely sexual with that dickhead." I grumbled.

"Austin's right, you do need to come up with a new insult. Dickhead's beginning to sound overused." She said matter-of-factly. I glared at her, and she looked away.

"Whatever. Why does he hate me so much?" I asked rhetorically. Trish looked at me like I was stupid.

"Isn't it obvious? Girl, the guy wants you so bad! He pisses you off on purpose to get you going." She said. I scoffed.

"I doubt it. I think he just hates me." I said sourly. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure." She muttered. She was being sarcastic, of course, but I ignored her.

"Anyway, are you going to the dance?" I asked her, referring to the upcoming spring formal. Everyone who was anyone at this school is going, so I don't know why I felt the need to ask. It was a change of subject, though, something I was desperate for.

"Yeah, I am." She muttered, scratching her neck awkwardly. I frowned, confused about her sudden change in attitude.

"What's up?"

"Erm…nothing." She said unconvincingly, but I decided to let it go. I'm not nosy.

"So who you going with?" I asked her. This isn't the kind of dance where you can turn up alone. It's better to go alone than to go without a date.

"Erm…not someone you know very well." She said quietly. I suddenly had a terrifying thought.

"Oh my God, tell me you aren't going with Moon!" I gasped. She looked at me, face twisted in a grimace, and shook her head.

"Ew, no! I would never make a move on my best friend's guy," I was about to protest, but she kept talking, "actually, I'm going with Dez." She told me. I sighed in relief, then my eyes widened again.

"Dez? As in, Austin's best friend Dez?"

"Yeah…"

"Trish, I can't believe-do you like him?" I stopped myself from going on a rant. I didn't want to ruin this for her; she would only go to a dance with someone she actually liked.

"Erm, well…yeah. A little. We bumped into each other in the mall the other day, and even though he annoys me sometimes, he's a really sweet guy and I asked him to the dance randomly. He said yes, as long as I didn't mind him wearing a jellybean bowtie…" she said, frowning with that last part. I laughed; Dez was known for being scatter-brained and a little bit crazy. When you think about it, Trish and him are a perfect match.

"Good. I hope you have fun at the dance." I said, smiling. She froze, right in the doorway of our English room, much to the annoyance of the students behind us.

"What? Does that mean you're not going?" she asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I know, it's a big thing, but I can't go without a date." I shrugged. She finally started moving again and we walked over to take our seats at the back of the classroom.

"Well, we'll find you a date. You can ask Dallas! Ally, you can't not go to this dance, it's not even an option if you don't want to be a social outcast!" she protested. I rolled my eyes and her dramatics.

"After what Austin said to him back in freshman year, Dallas has avoided me like the plague. There's no way I am asking him to the dance." I told her, my expression serious.

"Well, we will just have to find someone else, won't we? I'm sorry Ally, but this is non-negotiable. Why don't you ask Austin; I'm sure he would love to go with you." She said, but I could tell she was joking.

"I would rather run naked through the school." I muttered seriously. I heard chuckling from behind us and whirled around, only to come face-to-face with the very guy we were talking about.

"Speak of the devil…" Trish muttered.

"What I wouldn't give to see that…" Austin laughed. I groaned.

"Please tell me you haven't transferred into this class."

"I could tell you that, but it would be a lie." He replied, smirking. I turned back around to face the front and started banging my head off the desk.

"Careful, Ally. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He said smugly from behind me. Thankfully, I was saved from coming up with a witty comeback by Mr Scott walking in.

"Alright, guys, listen up…" he started talking about what we were doing during the lesson, but I zoned out. I spent the entire lesson daydreaming about a world where Austin Moon hadn't made it his mission in life to piss me off. I only snapped out of it a couple of times when Austin tugged on my hair, or poked my back. Immature, I know, but when it comes to Austin Moon I expect nothing less.

…

Austin POV

When I transferred out of my English class I had no idea I would end up with Ally, but it was a very pleasant surprise. After our initial conversation, which ended in Ally attempting to knock herself out with her desk, I didn't get a chance to speak to her again. But I made up for it by pulling her hair and poking her back plenty of times throughout the lesson. Immature, I know, but when it comes to Ally there's nothing I won't stoop to to piss her off.

When the lesson finished I packed my bag quickly. Ally was stood there, distracted by something on the screen of her phone. Whatever it was made her laugh, and of course I just had to know what it was.

"Hey! Moon, give it back!" she yelled as I snatched her phone and ran out of the room. Mr Scott looked up, but when he realised it was us he just rolled his eyes. All of the teacher's know about our thing. At first they tried to sort it out when they could, but by now they have all realised it's hopeless and given up.

"Come and get it!" I called over my shoulder as I left the room. I was surprised to see she was right behind me as I rounded the corner, so I panicked and ducked into the first room I came to. Which just so happened to be the girls toilets. I think I would have lost her, if not for Tilly Thompson squealing loudly and dropping her phone into the sink. I rolled my eyes. It's not like I had caught her on the actual toilet; why do girls get so funny about this.

"Get out of her!" Tilly screeched, shoving me back out of the door with more strength than a girl of her size should possess. I felt myself bang into something, and I watched Ally's phone fly out of my hand as I fell to the floor. Luckily, something broke my fall. Unluckily, that something was a someone. It was Ally.

"Moon! Get off me! Ouch, that hurts!" she shouted. There was a crowd around us now, and I suddenly realised that I had one leg between hers and my right hand was excruciatingly close to her left boob. Oh, and, of course, she was wearing a skirt. Her arms were out to her sides for a second, before she started hitting me and trying to shove me off her.

"I didn't fall on you on purpose, Dawson." I muttered as I rolled over and lay on my back. I was breathing hard. _It's because you were running_, I tried to tell myself. But I knew it had more to do with where I ended up. Ally got to her feet, smoothed out her skirt, and ran over to grab her phone. I sighed as I realised I hadn't gotten to see what to was that made her laugh, but I had other things to worry about. Like he murderous look on her face as she picked it up and revealed the smashed screen. I grimaced, knowing she was going to be angrier than I had seen her before.

"I cannot believe you, Moon! Look at this! Why did you take it in the first place? What could you possibly want with my phone?" she screeched. I looked away, feeling awkward. This was the first time I have ever felt like I had really gone too far.

"I just wanted to piss you off. It worked, didn't it?" I said, faking indifference. I saw her eyes sparkle with tears.

"Why? Why do you hate me so much? All you ever do is try to piss me off. Well, guess what? Whatever stupid game it is that you're playing, I don't want to play it anymore. I'm done. I hate you, Austin Moon. I wish you were dead." She hissed scathingly, and I felt something inside me break. She had said things like that before, but she never really meant them. This time I knew she did. 100%. She actually, honestly wished I was dead. And, for some unknown reason, that made _me _wish I was dead.

"I-erm-I…" I tried to speak, but I couldn't get the words out. She just kept glaring at me until I finally caved. I turned around and walked away, past all the people gathered around us, right out of school. I didn't care that school wasn't over. I didn't care that I would be in some serious shit after this. All I cared about was that Ally had finally snapped. I had finally gone too far. And she actually hated me.

I got home, walked straight past my mother who was staring at me, confused and angry, straight past my baby brother who gurgled happily and opened his arms for a hug, up the stairs and into my bedroom, where I collapsed on my bed.

I didn't cry, because Austin Moon doesn't cry. I'd never wanted to admit it, but there was a reason pissing Ally off was so fun for me. Because when I pissed her off, she noticed me. She would look at me, and she would speak to me, and she would probably spend hours thinking about me. I know, there are other ways to get a girl to notice me. But I had never felt like this before, and at the time I started pissing her off, that was the only way I knew to make her notice me. And by the time I realised there were other ways, I was in too deep to turn it around.

…

Ally POV

I watched as Austin stormed off, still fuming. I didn't feel guilty, despite the pained look on his face. I was too mad; all this time I had been pushing my anger away, trying not to acknowledge it, and now he had gone too far and it was all coming out. What I said was cruel, and harsh, but I meant it at the time I said it. I have said similar things before, but I've never meant them, not even a little bit.

As I calmed down, the crowd slowly began to shrink. Trish came over to me and took my phone, probably looking to see if there was any way to fix it. I stayed where I was, frozen, until Dallas came over. He hadn't tried to speak to me since the incident in freshman year, but the look on his face told me that he didn't want to speak to me for the same reason he did then.

"Ally, I think you just went too far." He said bluntly. Suddenly, I was mad again.

"No, he went too far! All this time, he's been doing this on purpose. Pissing me off, trying to get under my skin. He's been driving me mad, Dallas! I'm sorry that you feel I went too far, but I honestly meant what I said." I told him.

"Ally, why do you think he does that? Why do you think he said that, back in freshman year?" he asked me. I winced as he brought up one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.

"He said it to piss me off, and to ruin my chances with you, because he hates me." I said. Dallas laughed.

"Come on, Ally, you're smarter than that. I know that what he said wasn't true; I wouldn't have been avoiding you since then if that was the real reason he said it."

"Then why would he have said that?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? He couldn't stand to see me flirting with you."

"Why?"

"For fuck's sake, Ally! Because he's been head-over-heels in love with you since he first laid eyes on you! That first time he knocked your books off the table on the third day of the first year, he was claiming you as his. And everyone knows that, except for you and him. That's why no guy as asked you out since then. I was the first and last. Everyone knows that you're Austin's girl, Ally." He explained. I scoffed.

"I'm nothing to that guy. You're completely wrong; Austin would never be 'in love' with me." I told him.

"Oh really? Then why do you think he looked so heartbroken when you said what you said?" he asked me softly, and I honestly had no answer. Then it all started to click; all the times that I had caught him staring at me, all the times I saw some strange emotion flicker across his face, all the times I had heard his breath hitch when I got too close to him. I'd always come up with stupid excuses, because I didn't; want to acknowledge it. But now that someone had pointed it out, I realised. Austin Moon was in love with me. I'd always known it, deep down. And even though I don't return the feelings, I now had a reason.

How many times have I asked 'why?'. Now I finally had my answer. And, if I'm honest, it's a completely reasonable answer.

"I-oh my God. Austin is in love with me." I gasped, and Dallas smiled.

"I told you." He said smugly. Trish was smiling a little smugly too, but I was shocked.

"Austin is in love with me, and I just told him I hate him and I wish he was dead." I said flatly, and the smiled slipped off their faces and they looked worried.

"You have to go, Ally." Trish said, and I nodded. Grabbing my bag, I threw it over my shoulder and ran out of the school.

"Allyson Dawson, you had better not be attempting to leave school grounds during school hours!" shouted Mrs Cox when I almost ran into her on the way.

"Sorry Miss. I have to go." I puffed breathlessly, before running off without waiting for a reply.

When I got halfway down the street I slowed down and realised how stupid this was. I had no idea where he lived, or if he was even going to go home. I stopped there for a minute, thinking, but nothing came to me. And suddenly I realised that I was honestly worried about this guy. If something happened, it would be all my fault. And I promptly burst into tears.

…

Okay, so, because Austin Moon doesn't cry, I had to find another way of making the pain ease. So I hit my dad's secret stash.

Four hours later I found myself walking down the street towards Ally's house, drunk out of my mind. Don't ask how I know where Ally lives; it's a long and complicated story. Actually, it's not, it's just embarrassing to say that I risked being expelled by breaking into the secretary's office and stealing Ally's file. Well, borrowing it. I put it back afterwards.

Anyway, if I had been sober I would never have dreamt of doing something this stupid. She had made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with me. But I was drunk, so it seemed like a very good idea. Surprisingly, I managed to find the right number. I stumbled up the porch steps and knocked on the door loudly. No answer. I knocked again, and again, but still no-one answered. Eventually, I gave up and decided to sit down on the steps and wait. I knew she had to come out sometime, and I was going to be there when she did.

…

I stayed out for hours, running around town in search of Austin. I checked the mall, the swimming baths, the park and I even bought tickets for every movie in the movie theatre and went through every row of every room to look for him, but I didn't find him. When it got dark, I gave up and decided to go home. I was a little scared, walking along the road in the dark, but I got over my fear.

I knew my dad wouldn't be home; he was at a convention, something to do with saxophones. Since my mom died he's always going to conventions and stuff. I think it's his way of coping, which is fine with me. I never really got along with my dad anyway. I love him, of course, but my mom's death made us drift apart.

Anyway, I wasn't expecting anyone to be at home, so you can imagine my surprise when I found someone sat on the porch steps, snoring lightly. I was even more surprised to find that it was none other than the guy I had spent the last five and a half hours searching for.

"Austin? Austin! AUSTIN!" I shouted, trying to wake him up. He jolted awake and jumped to his feet.

"Ally? Aw, dammit, what have I done?" he asked, rubbing his head and yawning.

"You're, erm…on my porch." I told him awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I guess I got a little drunk." He said, smiling sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, then grimaced.

"Did you get drunk because of me?" I asked him softly, looking down and scuffing the dirt with my toe.

"No!" he said quickly-too quickly.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. Look, I really am sorry I broke your phone. I honestly didn't mean to do that. Yeah, I meant to steal it, but only to see why you were laughing. I know it sounds stupid, but it's the truth. And what you said…" he winced, looking down. I could see he was cut up about it.

"I didn't mean it. Okay, I did. But only at the time. I was just…since freshman year, you've been set on making me miserable. I guess I just got tired of it. And I blew up." I said apologetically. He was shaking his head.

"I wasn't trying to make you miserable. That was never my plan. I just…I wasn't trying to make you miserable." He muttered. I smiled.

"Actually, I know. That was just how I felt at the time. But…someone helped me to realise it, but I think I knew all along. Did you do it to make me notice you? Did you do it…because you're in love with me?" I asked him quietly. He looked at me, eyes wide, confused. Then his face relaxed, and he nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah. I just…I wanted you to notice me. I wanted you to feel something for me, even if it was anger and hate." He admitted. I was touched; he was admitting it. I don't know if it was because I had hurt him so badly, or if he had just finally let his guard down, but this guy wasn't the same Austin Moon I had come to know.

"You know, there are other ways to make a girl notice you. Insulting her and making her feel crap isn't the only way." I said, trying to lighten the mood. He looked at me, smiling slightly.

"I've never insulted you, Ally. Well, not properly. Everything I have ever said to you was true." He told me. I felt angry for a second, before realising he was right. Other than saying that I stank of desperation, which was probably true, he had never insulted me. Just pointed things out to embarrass me. Most of it was dirty, and he usually just went on about how much I wanted him. And if everything he said was true…

"You think I'm sexy?" I asked him, then blushed. He laughed.

"I think you're sexy, and beautiful, and gorgeous, and cute and sweet and amazing…wow, listen to me. I'm turning into one of _those _guys." He said, sounding shocked at himself. I laughed.

"One of what guys?"

"One of those guys who gets all sappy and cheesy bout their girl." He said.

"So I'm your girl now?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. He laughed.

"You've always been my girl, Ally." He joked. I smiled, knowing he was joking, but somehow it felt right, hearing him say that.

"I know." I whispered. He froze.

"What?"

"I know. I have always been your girl. Everyone knows. Dallas said that was why he never tried again; with me, I mean. Because everyone knows I've always been your girl. And I thought he meant that it was just because you wanted me, but I know Dallas isn't like that. He wouldn't have given up on me like that unless he thought I wanted to be your girl." I whispered. He was shocked.

"But you never realised why I was doing it. Didn't you just think I was doing it to hurt you? You have every reason to hate me, Ally." he asked. I was only realising these things as I was saying them, but there was no doubt in my mind that it was true.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't felt something for you it wouldn't have bothered me. If I honestly hated you, I wouldn't have given a shit. I would have ignored you. I guess I only got angry because I really wanted you to not hate me." I admitted. While we had been talking we had been creeping closer and closer to each other. Now we were practically nose to nose.

"So, what are you saying?" he asked me, voice low and husky. We moved even closer.

"I'm saying that I think we've both been using fighting to hide something that neither of us wanted to acknowledge."

"Oh yeah? What have we been hiding?" he asked. I gasped as he moved forward and our noses touched.

"We've been hiding the fact that, whether we like it or not, we're made for each other." I whispered. He smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. I groaned.

"For fuck's sake, Moon, shut up and kiss me!" I told him, and he didn't need to be told twice. Our lips met in a searing kiss that left me weak at the knees and made my heart beat faster. He smiled as he pulled away, then leant in again. I pulled away.

"Wait." I told him, placing a hand on his chest to hold him back. He frowned in confusion, then looked hurt.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Yep, I was right."

"What? Right about what?" he asked, sounding panicked. I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm definitely your girl. 100%." I said, and he grinned, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed my body as close to his as humanly possible. He pulled away and I groaned. He smirked.

"So was I right?" he asked.

"About what?"

"Do you want me?" he asked huskily. I smiled.

"I want you so much right now it hurts." I whispered, moving to kiss him again. He turned his head.

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Do you want me?"

"I've always wanted you, Ally." He told me. I grinned, unwrapping my legs from around his waist and grabbing his hand. He looked confused as I pulled him to the front door. When I opened it and led him inside, he looked around nervously.

"Erm, Ally, what are you doing?" he asked me. I pulled him closer and kissed him again, longer, harder, more urgent.

"You've shown me you can talk the talk. But can you walk the walk?" whispered, starting to unbutton my shirt slowly. His eyes widened and I heard his breath hitch.

"Ally, are you…I mean, this seems a little sudden. I don't want to-"

"Come on, Moon. After everything you were saying earlier, are you really going to back out now?" I asked him, my voice husky and hopefully seductive. It seemed to work as he groaned and kissed me again.

"Are you sure?" he asked, already helping me to undo my buttons. I gasped as his hands brushed against my bare skin and nodded decidedly. He laughed, sliding my shirt off my shoulders after undoing the last button. I should have felt exposed, nervous. I had never gotten past first base before. But it didn't feel awkward at all. It just felt natural, and good. Amazing, actually. I had never felt this way before.

He pulled away and looked at me, his eyes dark with lust. I had a feeling mine were the same.

"Do I live up to your expectations?" I asked him. He smiled.

"Nope. You're so much more beautiful than I ever could have imagined." He breathed. I smiled, grabbing his hand and walking backwards, then dragging him up the stairs as fast as I could. I pulled him into my room and slammed the door behind me, pulling away for a few agonising seconds to lock it. Dad shouldn't be back for another couple days, but just in case…

I shivered as his hands slid around me from behind and then moaned as he began kissing my neck. I gasped when I felt him fiddling with the clasp of my bra, and he stopped.

"Sorry, Ally. We can stop-"

"No! I mean, don't stop. I just…this doesn't feel fair. You're still fully clothed…" I pointed out. He chuckled, turning me around to face him and then stepping back and pulling his shirt over his head. I smiled, licking my lips. He laughed loudly, then came closer to me to kiss me again.

I felt his hands move towards the clasp of my bra again and this time he pulled away to look in my eyes. I smiled and nodded, and felt it come undo. I felt slightly nervous at that point, but he just smiled and kissed me and it was all better. And then it was _amazing. _

…

I woke up the next morning with my head on his chest. I turned my head to see his face, and for a second I just couldn't believe it. But even then, it felt right. Like this was always going to happen. Like fate was just waiting for us to stop being stubborn and let it happen. And honestly, I didn't regret it at all.

I sighed loudly and his eyes fluttered open. He looked confused for a second, then grinned.

"It wasn't a dream. That makes me so happy." He grinned. I smiled back and wriggled, burying my head in his chest.

"I can't believe I had sex with you." I sighed.

"You're glad you did, though, right?" he asked worriedly. I looked up at him and nodded, tracing patterns on his tones chest. I sighed.

"Austin?" I said his name, frozen, realising something.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me you used a condom…" I whispered. I felt him freeze underneath me.

"Erm…"

Fuck.


End file.
